Not Quite Right
by BurningHer0
Summary: I never wanted to be the avatar. I never even wanted to be a bender. I was fine living my normal life. The only voices in my head were supposed to be the ones that made sure I knew I was insane.
1. The Wolf Bears

**Not Quite Right**

by **Her0**

I think of a lot of stories in my head but I never wrote any of them before. So this is technically my first story.

* * *

I never wanted to be the avatar. I never even wanted to be a bender. I was fine living my normal life. The only voices in my head were supposed to be the ones that made sure I knew I was insane.

* * *

"Terra, you have to practice, Its your responsiblity as Avatar!" The white lotus monk proclaimed.

"Then how about you leave me alone and I'll be sure to get to it." Terra said calmly. "As its my responsiblity I can decide when I do it. I'm the Avatar not you." Terra got up and walked away.

The monk followed after him. Terra raised the floor blocking the monk into his room.

"Fucking assholes." Terra mumbled as he firejet out the window.

* * *

The sun shined bright on Ba Sing Se. People roamed the streets. Wild animals hop from roof to roof.

_People call this a "shining beacon to the new world of equality" Bullshit. Its the same as everywhere else, they hate each other, they tell tales to the children of what their parents told them of the evil fire nation. They think they are all amazing and everyone else is shit. Out of all the people here one of them is probably right about that._

"TERRA!" a piercing ring through the streets of the earth kingdom.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Terra questioned the girl.

_Stupid people. They are the only ones who can be truly happy, thinking everyone likes them, that everything is ok, that the world isn't teetering on the edge of another world war. Mika is happy, but not like them. She not stupid. She is not hiding everything. Its not a mask she wears. She is truly happy watching this world burn. Suiting that she is a fire bender._

"I know you saw me" Mika exclaimed with an angry look on her face. She grabs his arm and starts to drag him away.

"Where are we going now?" Terra questioned.

"Don't worry you'll see" Mika laughs "You are going to like this."

_Whenever she says that its going to be bad news for all parties involved. Sadly there is no way to avoid this..._

* * *

The lights inside the building are brighter than outside.

"Where are we?" Terra asked suspicously.

Cheers ring through the halls. Then a shockingly loud voice filled the building

**"What a shocking finish folks. The Fire Ferrets have won their prelimenary match and move on to the official league."**

"No. No!" Terra started to yell. "Not to mention this is a three person competion, there is only two of us."

"We're already entered and you're about to meet our third guy" Mika smiled as if she just won already.

A tall guy walks into the building wearing a water bending outfit

"No." Terra said as soon as he saw who was in the dooorway.

_It was him. I thought... I hoped I'd never see him again._

"Hello, Brother" the man in the doorway greeted Terra arrogantly

_My brother. The prodigy waterbender. The best at everything. Thats what they call him. When I became Avatar, no, when I found out I was the avatar everything in my life changed. My brother the one who taught me to bend, the one who protected me from everything, the caring brother. Was gone, with three words the White Lotus took my life away._ _"You're the Avat"_ "TERRA!"

"Hello Kairo." Terra said realizing he had been standing still like an idiot.

**Annoucing the new contestants "The Wolf Bears"**

The wolf bears walk into the arena followed by an actual wolf bear as their mascot.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Terra said annoyed.

Neither of his allies bothered with the rhetorical as they continued to walk on stage. The opposing team was already in the arena aswell as the announcer.

**The Moon Monks vs. The Wolf Bears, two first time combatants.**

**3...**

**2..**

**1.**

**MAAAAATCH START!**

Terra immediately picks up a stone to guard Mika as she launches a small fire right through the center but the fire bender disperses the flames. The enemy fire bender launches a fireball at Kairo and the earthbender sends out a flurry of stones at Mika and Terra. Terra raises 3 stones to guard the team.

**An amazing defense by Terra but can they keep it up.**

Kairo throws a strong stream of water at the earth bender pushing him back to the line. Mika takes the opportunity to push him past the line.

**Ling falls past the first line.**

Mika raises a large fire wall to hide them all. Terra launches stones past knocking back both first time members past the first line.

**An amazing move by the Wolf Bears.**

The enemy firebender rapidly shoots fire sparks at the Wolf Bears. Ling gets in stance and throws a large amount of stones at Terra. The water bender launches water at Terra feet.

**The Moon Monks focus all their might on Terra but will it pay off?**

Terra shoots stones at the waterbender then Mika and Kairo do the same. The waterbender flys off the back edge.

**Wako is off the edge folks!**

Terra sideswipes the firebender into Ling and they both fall over. Mika knocks them both off the edge with a fire blast.

**The Wolf Bears have done it an amazing victory.**

"We did it" Mika cheered "Winner winner" Mika began to brag.

_She totally serious about this isn't she? This isn't some dumb prank, she actually signed us up for a pro bending tournament. Not exactly her normal brand of destruction._

BBBOBOOOMBOOBBBOOM A large explosion comes from outside the building. Terra, Mika, and Kairo run outside to find out where it came from.

"We demand you hand over the avatar" A man yelled over a loudspeaker.


	2. The Avatar

One and two were both too short so I merged them into one. This one is going to be written from Mika's perspective just because I think it will be better that way.

* * *

**Not Quite Right: Chapter 2**

by** Her0**

"We demand you hand over the avatar" A city guard yelled over a loud speaker.

A spotlight pointed to Terra, his black hair shined in the light but all I could see was shocked look on his face. He didn't know what was going on and neither did I. Kairo grabbed us both and we started running before we had a chance to question what was happening. The streets were lined with guards, for the first time in 19 years several nations worked together, all against us?

"Come one we gotta go!" Kairo started to yell at us dragging behind. All I could do was try to burn the guards and clear a path through. I think Terra knows something, at least something more than I do, he usually gets head on in a situtation like this but now he's just stunned.

"Stop. Just stop!"Terra started to yell. Fire literraly burst from his eyes. " I'm not running anymore!" I could see tears swell in his eyes, he started to summon lightning from his fingers, water started to rain from the sky harder than I had ever seen before, it wasn't natural, like a seen from a play but this.. it was real

Terra lowered his hand swiftly as if he was chopping the air, lightning came down from the sky and shocked the downpouring water, it landed fifty feet away but I could feel the volts throughout my body. This scene was burned into my eyes from that moment, that power, it took me even longer to realize what the guard had said, but this made it definite. Terra is... the avatar?

The earth arose around us and fire engulfed the air. The guards were actually trying to kill us. A bubble of water covered around us as Kairo moved his arm in a circular motion. I was too stunned to try to help them and even more so when Terra started to glow a bright blue color. The avatar state. Stuff of legends, it was supposed to be a bedtime story that they told us so we'd be good little boys and girls, they told us how Aang restored balance between the nations, how Korra used the avatar state to destroy it. Terra, just a normal guy from Omashu is the Avatar. And now we're gonna die because of it, So many questions.

"Terra we gotta go!" I tried to get him to calm down and run, as much as he wanted to stay I wanted to live. "No not this time. Never again. I'm not losing everything again." He bellowed, the wind became stronger and pushed the guards away. It was frightening, he was usually calm, no matter what I did, getting in fights with bandits, pirates, councilman; thievery, arson but now he was truly angry.

"Please" I cryed to him, he was scaring me, this wasn't the guy I knew. He turned to me and the look on his face changed, his eyes stopped glowing, he grabbed me and Kairo and jetted away.

We flew through the sky the arena was lit ablaze. Fireballs launched into the sky after us. We went away from the only place I had been in my life and I didn't even have the time to wonder of it. After an hour we were on some island outside of who knows where.

"What exactly jus" I began. "The council of nations" Kairo half-explained "The Avatar must never be reborn. Or atleast thats what they've deciced." he said further. I hadn't exactly forgot what I just found out but this was all too horrible to just accept. I felt something on my head so I looked up and it was Terra's hand. "Its alright. We're gonna be fine." He said. I know he doesn't even believe that himself but it was nice. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we sat there until Kairo asked "What now?" It was a good question Terra had said "never again" this must have happened before.

"There's no more hiding now. An entire army has seen my face this time." Terra said gloomily, I looked up at his face and he was more terrified than I had ever seen anyone before. I turned to Kairo as I saw him start to speak.

"We can't hide, fighting is barely an option, so what's left, running?" He looked defeated as if there was absolutely no hope.

"Terra is being condemned for the actions of a past life, and we just for knowing him. This isn't fair, this isn't even reasonable. We should do." Terra stopped me and began to speak "Nothing, there was never any chance of hiding forever. The white lotus found me first, so I got to meet you at least." He had truly given up on the idea of even living.

"No, we're not turning you in." Kairo's voice echoed through the woods. "You run and you run, like a coward but now you've given up completely." He began to calm down. "The Avatar's responsibility to keep the balance. That's what we should be doing." Kairo explained.

"WE are not the avatar! You are not the avatar! I am. And I will decide what I do!" Terra was angry, really angry. "Calm down. If the White Lotus helped Terra before they can do it again right?"I asked because it was he only option I could think of, at least it distracted them from fighting.

Before either of them could answer I heard a large amount of static and then it all went black.

* * *

So there you go. The world is after the avatar and now Terra's face is public. Please review if you liked it or not.


	3. The Meeting

We're back to Terra's point of view. I think the last chapter from Mika's view went well so I'll probably switch often.

I'm trying to keep this daily so the chapters are kinda short but not extremely. I should probably just call them scenes, its a more accurate description.

* * *

**Not Quite Right Chapter 3: On the run.**

by **Her0**

_We ran from the council and now its ten times worst. That sound of lightning. That sound is way to familiar, its just to unnatural to forget._

_"_Good morning, Avatar." I couldn't even see a face but that voice, under my eyes inside my head that voice paralyzed me. If you didn't know who it was it would seem almost, charming. "Wake them up." I felt a shock go right through my body, through my fingers, arms, legs, my head.

_I opened my eyes and there it was I couldn't even pretend it wasn't real, that mask. It wasn't the masked that scared me. I could look at anyone and know exactly what they were thinking but the mask hid his face, that smirk I knew he had seeing me bound, seeing that he had won. There are people who hide their truly bad intentions just like the council, but him we wore it proudly, even after being defeated he dawned that mask again and went right back to it._

_"_I'm not going to kill to you. We want the same thing now, Avatar."

**_He keeps calling me that, He knows my name, he gave me name. _**

"Your gonna die." I threatened him but he had no reason to fear me.

"Calm down. I need something from you and you need something from me." The masked man said.

**_What could he possibly need from a failed avatar. _**

"The council are my enemies just as well as yours." He explained.

**_There is absolutely no possibilty he thinks I can fight the council._**

**"**And you expect me to?" It was a fair question for me to ask. He was stronger than me in every possible respect. "I need you to fight them of course. In times of distress the world rallys behind the avatar and I believe they will continue to do so, despite your current reputation." He hates the avatar, he hates other benders there is no possible way he has no other intention.

_We've been sitting here all this time and Mika nor Kairo haven't said a thing. But ofcourse Kairo wouldn't speak against his dear old father. So why Mika?_

I turned my head around and saw Mika gagged in the corner. She was crying. She never cries.

"Let her go, now." I demanded. "Well I don't quite think your in the position to be making demands." He was right. I was truly powerless. I tried all I could to free my hands but I couldn't bend. Did he really. No, I'd be useless to him then.

The masked man twirled his finger and the men in their brown suits started to move to Mika. They undertied the knot in her mouth and as soon as they did a storm of fire flew from her mouth.

"Let us go!" Mika screamed. "In due time." The masked man lifted his hand to his mask. He took it off.

_He never takes off that mask. He barely took it off when I was a kid. He used to tell me about the scars he got from his brother the traitor. The face he made to achieve his goal. The power he gained from his intelligence and skill. I was never good at bending so the skill part didn't interest me back then, but he was smart. He changed his name and fooled an army into thinking he was the only hope for non-benders. I guess I did something similar. He called himself Amon, I called myself Terra._

"So this is really that important to you huh? What makes you think I'll help." I had no reason to, the only outcomes would be death. "Because this is the other option." Kairo said as he walked into the room. He was calm, he really trusted Amon. He lied to us our entire life. Taught us only what made him look like a hero, tried to mold us into his perfect "Equalist"

"So you brought him here." I questioned. "No you brought us here. A fortunate mistake on your part." Kairo started to smirk. He always enjoyed it when I messed up. This must have been hilarious.

"You betrayed us." Mika looked at Kairo as she spoke for the first time in a while. Learning I'm the avatar. Learning I'm Amon's son. Learning i've been lying to her since the day we met. I can't even begin to imagine what she's thinking.

"The council tried to kill us all. I'm not the traitor here." Kairo said that with sincerity in his voice. Either Amon has taught him well or he truly means that.

_We have no choice but to accept. I won't let Mika get hurt._

"Fine, we'll do it." I accepted their offer. We have to fight the council anyway.

A thin woman walked into the room, she wore a tight brown suit just like the other equalist. She stopped next to Amon and looked at me as she took off her helmet. Long blue hair fell past her shoulders.

"This is Jin." Amon introduced her as if this was a casual meeting. After he introduced her he began to return his mask to his face.

"I've been assigned to watch you." She lowered he hand to my chin. "I'm sure I can make the best of this." Her words chilled my spine.

Mika turned her head away from me and said "So we're equalist now?" She didn't look bothered, more embarassed than anything.

Jin moved her hand to untie me. I could feel the blood go back to my hands as the binds loosen. I shook my hands out as she began to untie my feet. I got up and untied Mika as she stood she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, she whispered in my ear "Your explaining this all later."

"We're going to the northern water tribe." Amon proclaimed.

"We?" I asked. He never attacks on his own. He claims a facade of democracy is best.

"The northern water tribe is a powerful nation, and a well defended one. A perfect capitol for an empire." Amon explained. He wanted to take it over. With us as soldiers?

* * *

After Amon explained his plan to capture the city he prepared a war balloon, several of them. They bared the council's insignia, a perfect guise to move freely wherever he wanted. Amon gave me a room on the balloon it was nearly empty except for a bed and a desk. Mika walked in but before she said anything she sat on the bed next to me.

"Did you even consider telling me any of this?" she was trying to keep here cool but I could hear the anger in her voice. She wouldn't look at me, she just stared at the floor.

"After lying to everyone you've known your whole life it becomes a habit." I tried my best to laugh it off but she could see right through it all.

"That Amon is your father! That Terra isn't even your name! This is a habit to you!" She stood up and yelled so loudly it hurt my hears.

"My name's Arkana." I hadn't said my real name in so long it felt unreal.

She sat back down and leaned her head on shoulder I put my arm around her neck and on her shoulder and we sat there until it was time to land.

Before I knew it we had both fallen asleep.

* * *

Next chapter: The takeover.


End file.
